


偷窥

by Iueng



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iueng/pseuds/Iueng
Summary: 又一辆车





	偷窥

王力宏第一次觉得在客厅里装防盗摄像头以及收留那个二十出头的自己在小公寓是两个无比正确的决定。  
  
他并不清楚那个年轻的小鬼是怎么和自己的前任搞在一起的，但是眼下，他们正以使人面红耳赤的方式吮吻对方的嘴唇。王力宏已经忘记了Leehom那个年纪里，他正和第几个小女友拉拉扯扯，但是毋庸置疑的是，即使他在和特洛伊的海伦厮混，他也会甘愿花上一个金苹果和眼前人打上一炮。李云迪在他们失联的几年里，蜕变成了一种他并不熟悉的样子，对一个成年很久的男人来说，长大并不是一个很合适的形容词，但是放在他身上却是贴切的。对此，王力宏有一种微妙的歉疚和不体面的自得感。  
  
客厅只开了两盏小灯，光线有些暧昧的暗淡，王力宏把荧幕亮度调高了一些，他知道李云迪对于这个小公寓并不陌生，在热恋的时候这里一度成为他们的失乐园，不过摄像头的角度让他看不清他脸上的表情。大艺术家被箍着腰，轻微地仰着头，一副认人采撷的样子。Leehom吻得比他投入很多，他隐约知道一些他们的情史，但并不非常在乎。他还很年轻，年轻到不明白那个年长的自己与情人纠缠的几多年会留下多么深刻的疤痕。王力宏换了个姿势摊在坐垫上，让双腿可以更舒展的伸平。他看着曾经的情人放任年轻人像只鲁莽的小狗一样歪着脑袋，用上了过多的口水和舌头，在他的口腔里横冲直撞。当他们还在一起的时候，李云迪一向对情事有极高的要求，而现在他对Leehom的包容简直到了放纵的程度，他毫不反抗的被压倒在堆着脏衣服的布艺沙发上。Leehom的舌头从他的下巴一路溜下来，脖颈上留下一串湿漉漉的水迹，最后在他不明显的喉结上动用了牙齿。作为一个绅士，王力宏理应在这个时候关上监控了，但是他只是犹豫了一下就解开了西裤的拉链。  
  
李云迪终于拍开了Leehom毫无章法的手，解救出休闲衬衫的贝扣，柔软地顺着他的大腿间滑下去，鼻尖正对着隆起的一大包，很熟练地扒掉了那条已经紧绷的家居裤和白色内裤。角度的遮挡让王力宏看不见李云迪是如何将那根东西吞下去的，他只能看到Leehom的手指深深地插在那头蓬蓬的羊毛卷里，胸膛明显地起伏着。在那段恋情开始的时候，李云迪会带着一点不招人厌烦的矜持抗拒口交，但是他总有办法说服闹脾气的爱人，把那无伤大雅的小反抗当作一点情趣。王力宏发觉他硬得几乎撑破内裤，低声暗骂了一句握住了自己，他无法控制那些他试图封存的甜蜜记忆脑子里循环播放。他记得李云迪顺从地用绵软的红润的嘴唇拢住茎身，容许饱满的龟头一股作气地几乎冲进喉咙。

他把脑袋仰在扶手椅的靠背上，能听见那台高级放录机直播着海峡彼岸的淫靡声效，喘息声、水声、还有轻微的肉体拍击声。而过去的回忆清晰得令人发指，那时候的李云迪永远学不会放松咽喉，从鼻腔挤出细细的呜咽，短暂而密集的吞咽几乎要把人逼疯。王力宏总在他不可遏制的干呕的时候抚触他的下巴，用拇指揉弄他柔软的下唇。他会掀起湿漉漉的下垂眼，连睫毛上都挂着细小的泪珠，还带着婴儿肥的面颊上因为吮吸而显得更加柔嫩，需要动用全部的毅力才不会强行用阴茎把他噎死。王力宏抬头喘着粗气靠近屏幕，把画面放大一些，他看着Leehom把李云迪的头压得很低，而后者看起来不可思议的温顺。太多的经验让他明白昔日的爱人喜欢什么，即使这个青年甚至还来不及遇到还是钢琴生的自己。  
  
偷窥旧情人自慰是无法原谅的蠢事，但是他无法把视线从屏幕上挪开。Leehom很不体面地按着李云迪的后颈狠狠地挺着胯，捅开他猛烈收缩的喉管，鲁莽得像头公牛。王力宏看到他试图挣扎着吐出一点，又被粗鲁地压了回去，白细的手指努力支撑着青年结实的大腿，防止自己窒息在一根阴茎上。王力宏盯着屏幕，长长的喘息着，不让快感来得太快。不过Leehom很明显没有足够的定力，他甚至没来得及把自己抽出来就射了——王力宏对此感到有点丢脸。  
  
那个毛头小子手忙脚乱地扯来纸巾，把李云迪拉到膝盖上，又补偿似的去吻他的眼睛。他只是咳掉嘴里的东西，像安抚幼犬一样揉了揉他的后脑勺，“没想到你这么快。”Leehom的脸飞快地红起来，他扒掉李云迪的短裤，讨好地用那条天赋异禀的舌头堵住他的嘴。半晌他才从那个足以使人溺毙的深吻中逃出来，一双手不老实地游移在他的屁股上，“抱歉，我的错。”他挂着一副无公害的表情。李云迪不置可否地撇撇嘴说，“你还有一次机会。”  
  
然后是亲吻，很多的亲吻，钢琴家出了一层薄汗的皮肤在黄色的灯光里像是展览柜中的玉器，莹莹的泛着光。王力宏很难说还爱或者不爱，他的感情是卸了水闸的龙头，修不好也止不住，爱意一滴一滴的渗出来，他能做的只是拿一个桶接着，在溢出来以前拿去倒掉，周而复始。  
  
Leehom让李云迪跪得高一点，偏着脑袋去大力舔舐他立起的深红色乳头，右手在沙发的缝隙里摸索润滑油和套子。粗糙的舌苔刺激得让他的大腿支撑不住的打着颤，他拉回Leehom的手放在自己的髋部，慢慢坐在他已经硬起来的阴茎上，贴着他的耳朵说，“我做过准备了，你可以直接插进来。”王力宏听到Leehom的呼吸和自己一样粗重起来，想到他蹲在地上口交的时候，屁股里湿漉漉的空虚着，胯下就硬得要发痛。Leehom把手伸进磨蹭着自己的臀缝之间，柔软的衬衣遮住了他的动作，但是王力宏知道那里温暖的，饥渴的，甚至已经在流水了。李云迪热情地在那两根手指上操着自己，王力宏想象着Leehom的手指会打开那个开合的肉洞，强硬地探索着那个柔软的腺体，所有的血液都向腹股涌去。  
  
李云迪把脑袋埋在青年的颈窝里，大腿夹得很紧，年轻人漫长的爱抚让他变得过分绵软，整个像在坠落，要求道：“好…好了，进来吧。”Leehom的阴茎看起来其实比他本人迫切得多，他咬着牙把自己推进去，尽量放得慢一些，以期不要像上次那样快得丢脸——毕竟他只有一次机会。而李云迪几乎是急不可待地坐下去，这使得龟头插得比他希望的更深，让他感觉自己像一块被钉在案板上的肉。“快一点。”他又像溺宠小狗一样抚摸着年轻人的后背催促。Leehom突然地抽弄让他立刻哼了出来，终于忍不住伸手抚慰着另一侧被冷落的乳头，热情地迎合着摆动自己的腰。但是酸软的肌肉和过量的刺激让他的积极没有维持多久，他很快就伏在那宽平的肩膀上认由操弄，连呻吟声都被顶得断断续续。王力宏看不见那个洞口是如何吞吐男人的肉茎，不过绷紧的小腿与脚背和白嫩的淌着液体的大腿并没有放过他硬到发痛的欲望。

Leehom沉默着一下一下撞在李云迪的敏感点上，年轻的情人鲁莽得几乎要将睾丸也捅进他的体内。这和另一个他不太一样，钢琴家盯着青年直挺鼻子有些恍惚。他偏过头，并不满意李云迪的出神，他恶意地把手掌压在他的小腹上，脸上却是无辜地问：“在想什么？”腹部的按压和后穴的顶弄让他像过电一样抖了一下，Leehom死死控制住他的挣扎，用力把他钉在自己的阴茎上。猛烈地前列腺刺激打散了床笫间不应有的怅然，小腹上的按压让他更清晰地感受到敏感点的每一次冲撞。王力宏看得出来李云迪就要高潮了，他连喘息都很费力，呻吟变成低低的呜咽，湿滑的液体顺着大腿滴在沙发上。他仰着头，喉咙里溢出短短的不成句的恳求，快感一格一格的下腹堆积，在Leehom体贴地握住他的时候射了出来。  
  
发泄后的钢琴家柔软得像个娃娃，但是Leehom还远没有满足，他把箍着李云迪的手臂放松了一点，在锁骨红痕上亲了一下，“还满意吗？”李云迪懒洋洋地合着眼睛点点头，马上意识到屁股里的那根东西远没有结束的意思。“嘿…”他把自己支起一点，想说点什么，却立刻被翻转过身推倒在沙发背上。“你说过我只有一次机会不是吗？”Leehom在他没反应过来以前重新压到他背上，把自己挤进无法反抗的滴着水的穴口，贴着他的耳畔道：“你猜我能不能把你操到直接尿出来。”  
  
王力宏按掉屏幕，他从没想过打手枪有一天也会变得如此折磨人。丢掉卫生纸的时候仿佛也扔了一半的灵魂，现在他只想尽快飞回北京。


End file.
